Wolf Shifter (DISCONTINUED)
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: There was another female shifter in the La Push pack. What happens when she decides to leave before she even phased? What happens when she moves to Mystic Falls? What happens if she imprints on a vampire? How will her family react? Will she tell them? REWRITE PENDING
1. Crying Wolf

**Why, my muses?! Why?! Seriously, at the moment I have so many ideas that I just have to write down. At the moment I have around 10 stories going (more or less) and more are quickly coming. I think after this one I should just try and finish the ones I already have.**

 **This story contains rape in this chapter. Not detailed, but it is mentioned. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **If you're interested please Review and depending on how many I get, I will update quicker or not.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It's been a year since I left the Rez in favor of moving to Mystic Falls. My older brother Sam had changed a month before I decided to leave. Hell, I didn't understand what was going on until I phased myself.

Maybe I should explain that comment before I go on. My name is Rayen Uley, Sam Uley's younger sister. When our parents abandoned us, the Elders of the tribe stepped in. Sam got closer to Old Quil, while Billy Black became as good as my father. The old man had been surprised when I told him about my furry problem. Apparently I was the first female shifter in the history of the Quileute. Billy begged me to stay, to come back. He said that I'd need a pack, but through all if his begging I argued that Sam didn't want me there. My brother had done everything in his power to push me away.

Anyway, that was a year ago now and I had finally settled in Mystic Falls. I applied for a job as a bartender and started working at the Mystic Grill soon after I arrived there. It was funny how none of the vampires in this town noticed the shapeshifter in their midst. I saw and heard a lot if what was going on, but mostly stayed out of it. That was until the Jules' werewolf pack came into town.

During the full moon, I was running like I always did. I loved the feeling of being free, of being a wolf. It gave me an escape, a way to burn my sheer endless energy. The thing is I wasn't careful enough. Soon I was surrounded by a couple of very angry, very male wolves. Crap! While I was bigger than them and reasonably good at fighting, there was no way I could take all five of them. They quickly subdued me with bites - who knew that their venom could hurt me. It wasn't as bad as a bite from a Cold One, which was lethal, but it hurt like hell.

I must have blacked out, because when I came around, I was lying on the ground naked with several men leering down at me. I would have tried shifting, but I was too exhausted and still hurt from the males' attack.

"Well, well, well," one of them grinned sadistically "Looks like we caught ourselves a little she-wolf. Whatever shall we do with her?"

I whimpered pitifully, more than aware of the shitty situation I was in.

"I have a few ideas," another wolf leered "Get her inside and chain her up. We can have a little fun with the bitch later." He ripped my head up by my hair and leaned in "What's your name, pet?"

I glared at him and growled warningly, making the five around me laugh. He let me go and I was forcibly dragged into a trailer. They bound my arms tightly, taking care to touch me as much and as long as possible, before one of them tossed me into a cage that was installed on one side of the RV.

"We'll see you later, sweet," they promised, locking the cage and the trailer door behind them.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. The men kept their promise of coming back again and again. They always took turns violating me. After several hours of 'fun' I was finally left alone, crying and shivering. It wasn't cold, but I could still feel them in me and even phasing seemed to be out of the question. They came again and again until all the fight left me and I was just lying there in pain, trying to hide in the far corner of my mind.

When the door opened again - I had lost all sense of time ages ago - I couldn't hold back a pathetic whimper. That's all I seemed to be able to do now, whimpering and whining.

"Don't worry, little bitch," Brady's hateful voice cut through the haze "I'm not here for you." He opened the cage next to mine and I heard a body drop to the floor.

I rolled into a tight ball, angling my face in the direction of the other person. Blonde hair surrounded a normal figure and the smell of vampire reached my nose. Caroline. What did they want with her?

Brady perched himself onto a crate pretty close to the bars, playing with some weapons that were lying next to me. Ten minutes later, he was still waiting for the blonde to wake up "I'm bored," the werewolf made an impatient noise "Maybe I could practice a bit first, what do you think?" I shivered at his tone, trying to make myself smaller if that was possible "I though you'd agree with me." Brady unlocked my cell and pointed a gun at me.

I cried out when a sharp pain shot through my back and my leg. Thankfully, I was already on the ground, because I'm sure that my legs would have given out by now. Pain radiated through my lower body and the wounds he just made with the wooden bullets.

As soon as Caroline started whimpering, I was dropped immediately in favor of the new toy. I could vaguely hear talking, but I wasn't sure what was said.

"Rayen?" a faint voice whispered. I tried moving my head, but gave up with a defeated moan "It's alright, Ray. We'll get out of here soon. I promise."

My vision went black again.

The next thing I heard was a commotion outside. I was alone in the trailer, having apparently been left here by Caroline and whoever rescued her. Maybe that was my punishment for leaving the pack? I didn't make friends with many people since I arrived here, but Caroline and I got along pretty well. I was alone, huddled in the shadows.

After a while it all went still except for my occasional sounds of pain. I forced myself to quiet down when footsteps came closer to my hiding place.

A suited man crouched down close to me, raking his eyes over the bloodied mess that was my body "What did they do to you, little one?" The vampire ripped out the bars, slowly coming closer to me. I think I met him before... Damon always ranted about him and how dangerous he was. Then... he came to the Grill with Jenna? Elijah, I believe his name was "I won't hurt you." Elijah shuffled closer, ignoring my whimpers. As soon as he was close enough, he shrugged out of his suit jacket and carefully wrapped it around my shoulders. Even though my wolf was pretty big, I was petite. His jacket covered me right down to the bottom of my bottom. I flinched when I felt arms slide under me "Shh," the vampire soothed. Why was he so nice to me? I thought Caroline would have helped me. Billy! I had to call Billy. I needed him. Please... I wasn't sure if I could... Sam, Sammy. I'm so sorry. I felt like my body was ruined for anyone. I felt dirty and gross.

"What happened?" another man's voice questioned, closer than I would have liked it. I turned my head into Elijah's shoulder, shivering harder.

"It's alright," Elijah hushed "Jonas won't hurt you, little one. Can you prepare a bath? I will explain everything later."

"Of course," Jonas murmured in agreement "Does she need clothes?"

"No." Elijah sat down on a sofa, arranging me on his lap "What's your name?"

"Rayen," I breathed almost too quiet "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Rayen."

I leaned against the vampire tiredly, breathing in his comforting scent. He smelt safe, like family. How was that possible? " Thought you were... enemy. Why did... help?"

"We'll talk when you're rested, alright?" he murmured, running a hand through my tangled hair. I hummed in reply, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Aftermath

**Once again I was amazed at the replies I got for the first chapter. That's why I decided to post the second chapter today. I'm not entirely sure of the word count, but at least it's something, right?**

 **Lusinka - Thanks you.**

 **Guest - It'll be explained. I mean, she had no right, but still. It's explained. Sorta. Thanks for the positive feedback.**

 **PersephoneTheQueen - I'm afraid not. If you check the characters, it's a Finn/OC. I kinda think that Finn deserves a bit more loving than he got in the show. But I might write another Elijah story soon. After I finish the one that I have going at the moment.**

 **SugarBabe47 - :D**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

I woke up, curled into a warm body. What the heck? This wasn't my flat, was it? Where-?

The memories of the past few days came rushing back to my and I couldn't quite withhold the whimper. They hurt me. They thought it was fun to... how could they do something so vile?

"It's alright," a deep, familiar voice murmured, wrapping arms around me.

I flinched and almost fell from the bed "Why did you help me?" I whispered to the vampire on the bed with me. Why was he here anyway?

"Because I won't let an innocent suffer. How did you come to be there?"

I shrugged "I went for a run in the forest. They surrounded me..."

Elijah raised an eyebrow "You were in the woods. On a full moon?"

"I'm not stupid," I snapped, cringing when my tone registered. Please don't hurt me.

"You're not human," the vampire murmured, his posture relaxing "But I don't know what you are."

I shivered, wrapping my arms around my knees "Shapeshifter. I'm a shifter."

Elijah frowned "Who are the others? I would have noticed a pack of shifters in town."

"I'm alone. My brother is the Alpha. He shifted before me and drove me away. There has never been a female shifter in our tribe, so no one could have expected... I phased a few days before I moved," I explained in a whisper. I really couldn't explain it, but he felt like family, like Sam. The wolf in me wanted to... lick him? Gross.

"Wouldn't you be happier with your pack?"

I smiled wryly "I never had a pack. I'm a lone wolf... sorta. I just - I really don't want to leave this town. I feel like there is something here for me. Something or someone that I had to meet."

"Curious," the vampire murmured, before sitting up straighter "We haven't been properly introduced yet. Elijah Mikaelson although I go by Elijah Smith in town."

"Rayen Uley," I nodded back, stretching carefully. As soon as I caught sight of my wrists I whined. There were dark black bruises along with specks of raw skin. Now that I noticed it, I began to feel the throbbing from those wounds along with several other injuries. It was better than I expected - one point for the fast healing thingy I had going on, but not great yet "What time is it?"

"Noon. You have been with them since the full moon? That was two days ago," Elijah answered.

My eyes widened and I scrambled from the bed "I have to get to work and call someone."

"Breathe," Elijah soothed "I will bring you to the Grill. There's someone I'm meeting there anyway."

"Okay," I agreed, pulling on the shirt and sweatpants the vampire handed me. The shirt seemed to be his, judging from the smell, but the sweatpants fit pretty well.

"Jonas had some clothing from his daughter left," Elijah explained.

My lips twitched up shortly "That's nice of him. I still don't understand why you care so much, but I'm grateful."

The vampire nodded and lead me out if the room and to his car. We drove in silence until we arrived at the Grill.

"Thank you for the ride," I murmured quietly, looking at the building with dread. Finally, I got the courage to step out of the car and over to the entrance doors.

Inside it looked as busy as ever. How was there no one at the bar? I thought they would get someone else to help out.

"Ray, thank God," Matt sighed, coming to a stop before me "The boss wants to see you, since you went... What the hell happened to you?"

I shrank back from him as he gaped at me "It doesn't matter," I whispered "Is he in his office?" The boy nodded in reply, so I skirted around him nervously. I was extremely uncomfortable with this many people around me, but I had to deal. I knocked on the manager's office hesitatingly.

"Come in," his voice sounded through the door. I pressed down the door handle and entered the small room "Ah, Ms. Uley. Sit down, please."

I bit my lip and eyed the man on the other side of the desk suspiciously. He never did anything to me or any of his other workers, but I found myself extremely hesitant to be near anyone other than Elijah which was curious now that I though about it. I argued the pros and cons for another few minutes until I finally found the courage to sit down.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Mason frowned in concern.

"I apologize for the last several days, sir," I whispered.

He leaned forward "May I ask where you were?"

I lowered my head "I'd rather not say." I pushed several strand of hair out of my eyes.

Mr. Mason gasped, eyes glued to where my sleeve revealed the huge bruise "Is there anything I can do for you, Rayen?"

I shook my head, hugging myself "Do you want me to work my shift?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" He tilted his head.

"I think so," I shrugged "There's a bar between me and the others."

"If you're sure. But please come to me should you need some time off. Did you go to the hospital?"

I flinched at the term and shook my head violently "No. No hospital, no doctor. I'm fine."

He held up his hands in defense "Okay, okay. I just want to check if you're okay."

"Thank you," I mumbled, practically running out if the office. I grabbed my apron and moved to my place behind the bar. Before Damon arrived in town, the midday shift usually was pretty quiet, but alas. No luck.

At four, all of the students along with Damon and Alaric came in. When Caroline saw me, she immediately came over "Ray. I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes "Tyler took me out. They didn't even listen to me. I'm so sorry that I left you there."

I leaned back against the inner part of the bar and just stared quietly. After a few seconds, I shrugged and continued cleaning the glasses.

When no answer came from me, Caroline sighed and joined her friends at one of the tables there. Damon and Alaric seated themselves at the bar, ordering drinks. They were the only costumers I had for the rest of the day.

Whenever one of them tried to talk to me, I ignored them politely.


	3. Calling Billy

**Like I told the reader of my Nova's Vampire Diaries Fic, I'm sick at the moment, so that's the reason I didn't update anything after the last chapter. I know it hasn't been that long, but I honestly feel bad about not writing anything.**

 **Plus, I had a few issues with FF since for some reason the Reviews didn't show up. It was extremely weird.**

 **Aliana Winchester – I'm now writing your name like this, since the site seems to think it's a link or something and cuts out like half of it xD Oh, she won't forgive them. At least not very soon anyway.**

 **PersephoneTheQueen – It will be. I really don't like Elena or Bonnie. The others are a grey zone, but they act like idiots in the show, so they will be idiots in this story xD I hope that's fine with you. Thanks for the Review.**

 **Musicluver246 – I seem to be writing more new stories than updating old ones, but you know… Whatever. I hope you'll like it and continue to Review please.**

 **Brookeworm3 – I haven't heard from you since… Was it Save Me From Myself? Anyway, glad to have you back xD I tried to write a story for each of the Mikaelson males, but I'll have to go back over the ones I tried to write for Elijah and Klaus one day. Anyway, I have a pretty good idea about how that meeting will happen, so… You have something to look forward to xD Thanks for the Review. I hope you'll continue to read my story.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

After my shift had ended, Elijah had been waiting for me. I honestly had no idea why he was helping me so much, but I was grateful. I wasn't sure if I could get through everything alone. The incident had reminded me too much of when my father got drunk back when I was five. He never did anything but slap me around, but it was enough. The only person who cared about me back then was my older brother. Sam was my everything. My rock and my comfort. Later on, Billy joined the list of trusted people, while Sam slowly slid off it.

That reminded me. I still had to call Billy. I was surprised that he hadn't tried to blow up my phone yet, since I was supposed to call him every few weeks and I had missed the date… My phone!

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, looking around for the device unsuccessfully. That's right. I hadn't seen my cellphone since before I ran around in the woods on the night of the full moon. Well, damn.

"What's wrong?" a young man's voice questioned from the doorway.

I flinched away from him. Luka, I believe his name was. He was Jonas' son and a warlock in his own right. Even though I had been staying with them since Elijah had… vanished a few days ago, I still wasn't comfortable with both men anywhere near me. The Original went to a dinner party at the Salvatore Boarding House and he never came back.

"Sorry," Luka apologized, backing up a few steps "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," I whispered, playing with a loose thread that was sticking out of the shirt I was wearing "I just noticed that my phone is still in my flat."

Luka frowned "Do you need to call someone?"

I nodded silently and started chewing on my bottom lip when he held out his own cellphone. Should I take it? I'd have to walk way closer to him than I wanted to, but on the other hand… I could talk to Billy. Elijah had been the only one I was really talking to these past week and a half, but now that he was gone I was alone.

The Martin boy smiled sadly and threw the phone onto his bed gently "Just give it back when you're done. And Rayen? I know it doesn't seem like it, but one day you'll get better."

"Thank you," I breathed. I didn't even know why I was so hesitant when it came to them. They wouldn't hurt me, but I just couldn't bring myself to trust them. Not so soon after…

As soon as Luka was gone, I took the phone and dialled the number I knew as well as my own.

" _Black Residence,_ " a rough, familiar voice barked into the receiver on the other end. I couldn't hold back the sob that threatened to escape " _Ray?_ "

"Billy. I –"

" _I've been trying to call you for days now, Rayen. I was about to call the police,_ " Billy snapped angrily. There was a few beats of silence before he sighed " _What happened, sweetheart?_ "

I whimpered slightly as memories of the last full moon flashed in front of my eyes. My breathing started to get heavier and tears entered my eyes "They… I… and…"

The older Black hummed " _Rayen, I can't understand what you're trying to tell me. I need you to calm down, okay? Please._ " I took a couple of deep breaths, hiccuping every once in a while " _There's a good girl. Now, can you tell me what happened?_ "

"I… I went out running during the full moon and then… werewolves and they… Billy, they hurt me," I sobbed, curling up in the corner of the room I had been staying in.

I heard a hiss on the other end " _Damn, Ray. That's… I want you to come home._ "

"No, Billy. I can't," I murmured "There's something I have to… have to figure out soon."

I could imagine his raised eyebrow " _Explain._ "

I licked my lips nervously "There's someone… he feels like family. My wolf sees him as a brother? I don't understand. Billy, I'm sorry, but I want to know why. There's something going on."

" _Hm,_ " one of the tribe's Elders mumbled " _Under one condition. You'll call me every few days and we'll talk about what happened after the full moon. I won't have you bottling up your feeling more than you already did._ "

"Yes, Billy," I whispered in agreement.

" _Good. Now, are you still staying at your flat?_ "

"No," I shook my head even though he couldn't see it "The man who felt… feels like family. He told me to stay with him."

" _And he doesn't hurt you?_ "

I sighed "No, Billy. He helped me a lot. I… I think I'm getting better. There's still a long way, but you know? Baby steps."

" _Baby steps_ ," he agreed " _Listen, Jake will be back in a few minutes. We'll talk again soon, okay? I mean it. Call me or I will come over there and kick your ass._ "

"Sir, yes, sir," I smiled lightly. Trust Billy to know what would make me feel better without actually saying much. That's the reason I got so close to him. He always could make me feel like a princess even when the world around me was falling apart. The Black took care of me when my parents couldn't or didn't want to. The tribe had been my family and it hurt more than I thought when I left. But the show must go on, so… Here I am.

That night, my thoughts were on Elijah. Where was he? What did those idiots do to him? From what I had seen over the last few months, the Scooby Gang or whatever they decided to call themselves… Team Elena? Something as equally as stupid… Anyway, they always did stupid shit and for some reason they always won. However weird that was. I swear if they had a plan that didn't involve compelling or whatever, I'd be surprised. Not necessarily pleasantly, but surprised nevertheless.

Then my thoughts turned to how I could help the man – vampire who had rescued me from… that. The thing was that I didn't know where he was, so I couldn't do anything, could I?

Could I?


	4. Alone No Longer

**Sorry, it took so long, but I barely got any Reviews and yeah. A bit sad about that actually… This chapter is a bit choppy, but I tried my best. I needed to put a bit of a filler in and it didn't turn out a hundred percent right, but here it is…**

 **SugarBabe47 – Thank you.**

 **Speedy-skye – I might do one like your Elijah idea after I'm done with this one. Maybe that is. I kind of like the idea you gave me, so we'll see. I won't say anything about Finn yet. It's no fun if I tell you. Yes, Rayen does know about imprinting and Klaus will be in the next chapter. Sorry, it took so long.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Elijah was gone. Daggered by one of the idiots in town. It has been about a month now and I was well and truly alone. Two weeks ago, the Martins were killed and I really didn't know what to do anymore. I had shifted soon after Jonas hadn't come back from confronting the doppelgänger and her friends and I stayed wolf ever since.

I quit my job at the Grill, just because I couldn't deal with all the people anymore and thankfully my boss understood. He just told me that if I wanted another job once I was better, I could always come to him.

So yes, two weeks in my wolf form without much to eat and I was pretty much done for. I started sleeping more and more, just trying to survive another day. It was the end of April when I heard footsteps coming closer to the front door than I would have liked. I whimpered and scooted as far under a table as I could trying to stay out of sight when the front door opened.

"Rayen?" a quiet, familiar voice whispered, crouching down next to the table as soon as he was close enough. Elijah? I sniffed, still pressing against one of the walls. It was the vampire's scent, but how? "Will you come out, little one?" I nosed forward carefully, ready to vanish at any given moment. As soon as I was in the vampire's sight, I heard a startled breath "How long have you been like this?"

I whined, pawing at his leg curiously. Was he real? Or am I just imagining? Maybe I was dying now? No, my paw definitely hit flesh. He was here with me? Actually here? While I still wasn't sure why I was so fixated on him, I found that I had problems without him. Something about me needed him close. He wasn't my imprint, but still. I didn't even want or need an imprint. What if he was as bad as the werewolves? Would he hurt me?

A sigh caught my attention and my tail thumped on the ground when a hand ruffled my fur gently "Will you change back anytime soon or do I have a pet wolf from now on?" His voice held a hint of amusement and I could see the mischievousness in his eyes. I didn't feel like being human. It made everything so much more complicated. The Original stood up for a second and got some of the food that was still in the fridge out, putting it down in front of me. My nose bopped Elijah's, making the Original chuckle again "Okay, then. Are you okay to go out? I have to meet with someone."

I nodded and followed him out of the flat, staying just next to his leg at any time. Outside, there was a car waiting with the doppelgänger waiting inside. Why was she here? Hadn't she done enough already? Elijah opened the back passenger door for me and I threw him a look. He raised an eyebrow and just stared back unmovingly. I huffed and jumped up, tumbling onto the seat when my legs gave out on me.

"You had to stop to get your pet dog?" Elena snorted in exasperation.

Elijah glared at the girl "My 'pet dog' has been in the flat alone since the Martin's died. I don't think that you have any reason to argue with me."

The Gilbert girl cowered in the driver's seat and just silently started the car. I stretched out on the backseat, trying to shed as much hair as possible in as little time as I had. I could feel Elijah's gaze on me, it felt like he knew exactly what I was trying to do. For some reason, I never really liked the girl. She had always left Caroline and her brother behind, trying to get all the attention with her supposedly selfless acts.

Soon, we pulled up to the Boarding House, where I could already hear a huge commotion inside. Elena ran inside, just as Elijah opened the back door for me to jump out "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, kneeling down to my level.

I licked his face in acknowledgment and nodded, walking in sync with him. It was easier for me to be around people this way. Being a wolf, it was uncomplicated…

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon snapped at Elena when he saw Elijah and me enter.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena stated, rolling her eyes at the older Salvatore.

Damon raised an eyebrow and glared at the Original "Really?"

Elijah held up his hands "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?"

"An apology," Elijah smirked.

Damon snorted "A what?"

Stefan walked closer to the older vampire "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand," Elijah nodded and turned to Damon.

The black-haired man scoffed and then his eyes narrowed at me "What is a mutt doing here?"

"She is none of your business," Elijah pointed out, his voice reflecting his annoyance.

I licked my nose, displaying my teeth at the asshole of a man. He never stopped flirting with me, no matter whether I was interested or not. It was annoying as hell, but there was nothing I could have done. I curled up into a ball at Elijah's feet, ignoring everyone around me. The only reason I would move from my place, was if the Original or I were threatened.

"Ray," Elijah got my attention "We're leaving. Come on."

I carefully got to my feet – or paws – and ran out with Elijah hot on my heels. It was good to have him back and while I didn't understand why he still helped the bastards who daggered him, I was happy.


	5. The Sacrifice and New Pack

**Thank you so much for the Reviews. Here's the next chapter for you guys. Fair warning: Klaus is going to be very OOC in this story along with all of his siblings. I'm not sure if I'll put Esther in this story but I kind of doubt it… We'll see. Plus, Mikael might not be brought back from his desiccated state…**

 **Usagi the Salty – Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Guest – Here it is. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Shadowednight1 – Thanks.**

 **Skye-speedy – Thank you. You'll see in this chapter xD**

 **SugarBabe47 – You'll see as soon as you read this chapter… Thank you for the Review.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

I was standing next to Elijah's legs as we watched the ritual his brother was working right now. Jenna and the werewolf were already dead and now it was the doppelgänger's blood.

"It's time," I heard Klaus whisper as the circle of fire disappeared from around Elena. She got up from the ground and walked past the Original, ignoring the hand he was holding out to her. Klaus followed her towards the altar and grabbed the girl's face in his hands "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell," she spat.

Stefan was struggling to get up as Klaus sank his fangs into the doppelgänger's neck to drain her of her blood. It didn't take long until he released her and Elena fell to the ground lifelessly.

He gasped, looking up at the moon "I can feel it. It's happening." Suddenly, his bones began to crack and he started his transformation. His eyes were yellow but there were still the vampire veins under them "Yes, yes!"

I was distracted from what was happening in the clearing by Elijah kneeling down next to me "Listen to me. I don't know what's going to happen but if he transforms I want you to follow him, okay?" I licked his face in confirmation. Elijah had helped me so much already and I couldn't not do what he wanted me to do "It's time. Stay here for now." Elijah approached his downed brother, a smirk on his face while Bonnie stopped her chanting.

"Elijah?" Klaus gasped, breathing heavily.

My vampire friend straightened up "Hello, brother." A second later, he punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart "In the name of your family, Niklaus…"

"I didn't bury them at sea!" His younger brother shouted out desperately.

I could see the doubt in Elijah's stance "What?"

Klaus nodded "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him," Stefan shouted at the older Original.

"Elijah," the younger of the Mikaelson brothers pleaded "I can take you to them. I give you my word… brother."

"Do it and I'll take both of you out," Bonnie threatened.

That's when I made my move. I ran out of the shadows, leaping at the young witch, knocking her to the ground. Once she was unconscious, I bounded over to Elijah and his brother just as they were getting ready to escape.

"Follow him," Elijah told me when his brother was full wolf "I'll follow you."

I raced after Klaus, playfully tackling him into the dirt. He growled at me and I lowered myself to the ground submissively. There's no way I would challenge the Original Hybrid. I just wanted to play. Once he was looming over me, I licked him and bumped his nose with mine. There seemed to be a bit of a fight going on inside of him until he let himself fall and soon we were chasing each other around the trees.

Over the next two days, we ran around a lot and he occasionally killed a few hikers but the casualties remained pretty low compared to what he could have done. I was curled into a ball, averting my eyes from the now naked man on the ground. My ears perked up when I heard several items hit the floor.

"You've been busy," Elijah remarked, crouching down next to me.

Klaus sighed in content "That was amazing. How long has it been?"

"Almost two days. The full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." There was a hint of curiosity in the older Mikaelson's voice.

"I can change at will," Niklaus remarked "It's good to know… I remember playing and a few kills?"

Elijah laughed lightly "Yes. You seemed more interested in chasing Rayen here than attacking anyone in your path. I have cleaned after the mess you made along the way, though."

"Who is she, Elijah? What is she?"

The older brother closed his eyes for a moment "Rayen is a shapeshifter without a pack. I found her with a werewolf pack a few days after the full moon two or three months ago. She was in a bad way and after I woke up from being daggered by the Salvatores I found her in wolf form. Hasn't changed back since."

Klaus looked down at me thoughtfully "She has a pack now. What did you say her name was? Rayen?"

"Yes," his older brother nodded "Rayen Uley. What do you mean that she has a pack?"

"My wolf accepted her as pack," Klaus explained, staring into my eyes "Will you change back for us?"

I shook my head lightly and tugged at his shirt. Until I was somewhere private where I could change into clothes, I wouldn't phase back until I was out of their sight. No man was going to see me naked for quite a while if I had any say about it.

"You don't shift with clothes?" Elijah guessed and I nodded my head.

Klaus hummed and tilted his head "Let's go back to the Hunter's apartment. You can take some of his clothes, I guess."

Elijah stopped his brother with a hand "You gave me your word, Niklaus."

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." I sensed some underlying message that the older of the two didn't catch and bared my teeth at the Hybrid. He tapped me on the snout warningly "Don't start with me, Ren." I tilted my head at the name and blinked at him "It fits you better," Niklaus shrugged "Renegade."

I couldn't withhold the snort. After only two days spent in wolf's form, he already had me pegged. Considering the fact that I didn't have a pack, I guess I was a bit of a rebel in that aspect. Well, that and I never took his attitude lying down. Yes, he was my alpha but that didn't mean that he could bully me.

As soon as we arrived at Alaric's apartment, I vanished into the bedroom not even acknowledging the fact that I could smell two other vampires in the flat with us. I phased and checked the closet for something I would be able to wear. There were mostly t-shirts and some button-ups. In the end, I grabbed a simple black shirt and walked over to the door. It was the only thing apart from a pair of boxers I was wearing but it almost reached my knees, so I was still covered enough.

In the living room, Elijah was leaning back on the sofa while Niklaus was currently getting rid of the two vampires I smelt earlier. At the moment, he put a bit of his blood into a vial or something similar and gave it to Stefan. I padded over to the Original I had known for a few months and curled up next to him comfortably.

"I missed seeing you like this," Elijah remarked quietly, drawing his brother's attention to me.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise "Whatever I expected to see…" he murmured "You're Native American?"

I looked up at him and nodded shyly "I'm from a small reservation in Washington state."

The Hybrid kneeled down in front of me and threw me a small smile "You don't have to hide from us. If you're comfortable with it I'd like you to stay in human form?"

Elijah stared at his brother, shock in his eyes. Klaus probably never acted like this or only does very rarely but it was the pack bond. I could feel it, I can feel him "Niklaus…"

"No, Elijah. I get that what happened to her was bad but she can't hide away as a wolf forever," he argued, staring at me.

I lowered my head in shame and shrugged "I can try."

"Great!" the Hybrid clapped "Now, I have started to renovate a mansion at the edge of the town. It will still take a while until it's done but I thought that we could go to New York or to Nashville."

"Will you wake out family then?" Elijah asked.

Klaus sighed "Yes, brother. I have promised, haven't I?"


End file.
